


Anchor

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Anchor

Once Toby was paroled, Chris found he didn't have an  **anchor**  to hold onto any longer. So when Toby went on and on about that bitch he was seeing on the outside, he was furious. Still he managed to keep things under control until Beecher gave him socks. Goddamn fucking socks!   
  
But then thanks to Sister Pete, he had come up with the idea of playing on Toby's sympathetic side that seemed to have stupidly resurfaced upon parole, once again making him an easy mark. So he told him Bonnie had ovarian cancer and her only hope was an illegal drug.  
  
Then he tipped off the police, confident that if Toby figured things out, he would surely forgive him.


End file.
